


Gold

by TheSushiMonster



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSushiMonster/pseuds/TheSushiMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She's still staring at her hands, at the solid golden band melted into her skin like it's always meant to be there." Fitz and Simmons pretend to be married for a mission, but Skye is suspicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold

Fitz sits on his hands. "I'm sorry it's too big – "

"No, no," says Simmons, shaking her head, twisting the ring around her finger once more. "I just don't like taking it off." She's still staring at her hands, at the solid golden band melted into her skin like it's always meant to be there.

Fitz rubs the back of his neck as he smiles before taking her hand in his. "I don't like seeing it off either," he says. After letting his fingers graze over hers, he slowly pulls the ring off, committing the image to memory: gold wrapped around pale skin, her pink nails glittering in the silvers of dawn sunlight slipping into his –  _their_  – bunk. When he finally looks up, the ring clenched in his palm, Simmons is watching him; her lips are slightly quirked upwards, but her eyes burn through him. Fitz wonders if everyone feels like this – like the person before them can see their heart and bones and soul, can read their thoughts, can just  _know_. Transferring the ring from his hand to hers, Fitz kisses Simmons, letting the fire building in his stomach travel through his lips.

"Mm," says Simmons, pulling back. "If you keep that up we may not make it out of here."

Fitz can't help the smirk that slides across his lips. "In that case – "

* * *

_One year later_

"Fitz, you need to calm down," says Ward, one hand on Fitz's shoulder. When Fitz makes some sort of noise, Skye assumes that of protest, Ward sighs. "You guys will be fine."

"Yes because Simmons is a world-class actor," says Skye, her foot still tapping against the wall to the cargo bay. She feels jittery and ansty; something about this entire mission makes her stomach flip constantly, even with Ward standing calmly beside her. "I think we should ask Coulson – "

"Coulson wants us to go in as a couple," says Fitz, still pacing with arms crossed and face twisted. "Coulson knows what he's doing." There's a brief pause when Fitz looks at her, the flicker of doubt in his eyes momentarily visible beneath pre-mission jitters. "Usually."

" _Usually_ ," repeats Skye, hugging herself tighter and taking a step towards Ward. His shadow seems warmer. "Let's hope Simmons can pretend to like you for one night – "

Fitz glares and opens his mouth to say something, but movement to their side distracts him. His face stiffens all at once, the irritation and annoyance fading into a blank mask; but even despite his emotionless expression, Skye notices his lips twitching and the softness in his eyes.

Skye knows before she even looks what Fitz is staring at.

Simmons shuffles – because that's what she's doing, dragging her feet in short, stiff movements and if Skye couldn't hear her heels clanking against the metal floor she'd think Simmons was wearing slippers – towards them, shoulders hunched slightly forward and arms covered in a silvery shawl. Her green dress clings to everything and if Skye didn't want to shake her, she would be proud.

But even despite the rolling in her stomach and the slight doubt that heightens when Simmons smiles at Fitz weakly, adjusting her shawl and gripping her purse tighter, Skye has to smile. "Looking good," she says, taking Simmons' hand and squeezing it gently. When Skye turns to Ward to see his react, she ignores the drop in her stomach. "And it appears everyone thinks so."

Ward clears his throat. "You do – look – nice, Simmons," says Ward, his eyes shifting way above her head and Skye barely holds onto her snicker. He must have caught it anyway though, because Ward spares her a second to narrow his eyes before shaking his head. "We better go."

Ward slips towards the van and Skye watches Fitz attempt to straighten his bow tie before Simmons rolls her eyes and steps toward him. They're whispering with those secret smiles and even though Skye is still worried - any plan involving Simmons lying is not one she holds much confidence in – a little of the doubt creeps away. If nothing else, Fitz and Simmons  _look_  in love – so there's that.

In fact, Skye thinks several hours later when her and Ward are hiding in a corridor in the ballroom, Fitz and Simmons don't only look in love – they look  _married_. "They look comfortable," she whispers and she thinks Ward grits his teeth. "I mean, Simmons hasn't shot anyone, so that's good."

"Skye,  _be quiet_."

"Oh, loosen up," she says, waving his concern away. "Collins – I'm sorry,  _the target_ ," she says, rolling her eyes when Ward opens his mouth, "is on the other side of the room from Fitzsimmons."

"Can never be too careful."

"Yes, actually, you can," says Skye absentmindedly, because Fitz is staring at Simmons again, his fingers lingering on her lower back as she whispers something up at him. Her smile creeps onto her face, almost as result of Fitz almost choking on his drink; but Skye frowns when Simmons kisses his cheek with a beam and Fitz's neck turns pink. " _Too_  comfortable," says Skye under her breath.

"Target on the move," says Ward, snapping her attention away from Fitzsimmons – where they seem more  _Fitzsimmons_  than Fitzsimmons – and towards the man in the navy suit moving to the center of the room.

And then Fitz and Simmons maneuver themselves towards Collins, Ward whispers something on his communicator to May, and when the target ends up with his back to the wall, Skye and Ward pounce.

(Okay, so they don't  _pounce_ , but Skye thinks her kick to the back of Collin's shins is note-worthy.)

While Ward is shoving a handcuffed Collins into the back of the car, Skye pulls Simmons to the front door.

"Nice job in there," says Skye, nodding back to the building. She can't help the proud smile on her face. "I will admit, I was worried," she says, shrugging and straightening out her jacket. Simmons rolls her eyes and Skye laughs. "But hey, you've improved! I really believed the whole – fake marriage thing." But Simmons pales; she's biting her lip and her eyebrows are furrowed and it's like all at once, Skye  _knows_. "How long?"

Simmons sighs, leaning towards Skye to whisper. "A year," she says, grimacing. "I'm sorry – we wanted to say something but – "

A part of her wants to be upset, but Skye can really only laugh. "Oh  _thank god_  – there was  _no way_  you'd gotten that good at lying so fast. I was worried you were getting secret lying lessons from Ward. Frankly, I was insulted."

"What – "

"But you're just married! To Fitz!" Skye shakes her head, not bothering to hide her smile. "Oh thank god." Simmons stares at her, eyes wide and mouth open, but Skye just keeps grinning. "Don't worry, your secret is safe – "

"Simmons!" Fitz runs up to them, jacket already undone and shirt un-tucked. "Did you know where I left my phone? I could have sworn – "

"You lost it? Already?  _Fitz_ , you just built it last week! How can you – "

"Hey, I put it down to get  _you_  a drink, okay, so don't blame me – "

"I didn't ask for the drink and we both know that phone is worth much more than your insatiable thirst for alcohol – "

"I was getting  _water_ , I'll have you know – "

Skye leans against the car door, arms crossed; the smile floating onto her face sits easy with the warmth in her chest. Even as they continue to bicker, Simmons straightens his jacket and Fitz grabs her hand and holds onto to it. Rolling her eyes, Skye gets in the car.

"What's taking them so long?" asks Ward, fingers tapping on the steering wheel.

Skye grins, shooting a quick glance at the married couple outside her window. "They're bickering."


End file.
